Demonium Academy
by Nightshaede Illusion
Summary: What do you get when you put humans, demons and mages all in the same school? Why...chaos, of course! lots of crossovers fyi...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Me and a friend of mine decided to write a story about ourselves and other people from our school. This is our first story. There will be some bashing, though only in early chapters. The characters aren't on good terms at first so be prepared for fights to break out at the weirdest moments.

Disclaimer: the anime we're using for this fic; Hellsing, Gundam Wing, Fruits Basket, Yu Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, Weiss Kreuz, Gravitation, Trigun, Yu-Gi-Oh! and Naruto all belong to their respective creators. All we own are our own characters, a few pens and pencils and loads of notebooks. Please don't sue.

Notes: meh actions

'meh' thoughts

"meh" speaking

**Prologue **

'Damn, another beautiful day. How annoying… Oh well, let's see who else has to suffer in this class like I have to.'

Greetings, my name is Christine Croft. I'm an average student here at Demonion Academy, a school for the Cursed and Wicked at heart.

'Hmm, looks like my question will be answered after all, at least I don't have to suffer alone. What class IS this anyway? Oh yeah, Ancient Literature, bah, how troublesome. I can't believe I got here before the TEACHER of all people, then again, he IS the school's biggest pervert, he's probably running around after skirts as we speak. At least, that's what I heard.' sigh

'Door opens and closes – someone's walked in and is looking for a seat most likely. Let's see who this mystery person is… Oh looky here, it's Tash. The loudest elven cheerleader I've ever met. She's ok I guess, save the squeaky voice bit. Ah, another victim. Mao Mao, an exchange student from last year, junior Grimm Reaper, hey look he's got a new scythe! Awesome!

While describing these two victims…students…people, sorta, three more walk in

'Ok, first one. Oh fuck! Haru! Damn…I don't like this class anymore, that cow… Hn, looks like a punk acts like a loser, and that whole "split-personality-thing" is sooo last century…' grumbles

While grumbeling teacher walks in

'Mr. Sohma, Shigure Sohma. Biggest perv on the planet. Then there's Mellas, good friend and local healer in training. Ah, Stohan. Whoa, he grew…finally. Still short though. Hm, let's see, he thinks he's the class comedien. Baka. sighs and shakes head in a defeated manner

'Hey who's that? A newbie? Hn, don't know the guy, looks too much like a girl in my opinion, especially in the way he walks. Then there's Helios. That guy is the most arrogant ass in the universe, again, my own opinion.'

Bell chimes

'Aww, class is starting. I hope – ' gets interrupted

Door bangs open and…someone…walks in. The teacher stops shuffeling his papers and looks up at the newcomer; class goes quiet. And Christine? She pales considerably and her eyes widen into a look of shock

"Ah, Alucard, how nice of you to join us. Could you please take a seat?" Shigure-sensei asked, "Class is about to begin."

'Please not near me, anywhere but here, PLEASE NOT BEHIND ME! Oh lord…strike me dead now, please…' guess who thought that, yup, me, Christine, now officially the unluckiest person in the universe EVER!

"Hello Christine, pleasure to be in the same class as you." 'guess who, right again, Alucard…'

Alucard takes his seat…right behind her…

'Oh goody, not only am I sitting in the same class as that…that…cow, but now that damned VAMPIRE is sitting RIGHT BEHIND ME. Worst of all, I have a feeling he'll be trying to get a bite out of my neck pretty soon, if the looks he's been giving me are any indication…Kami help me…

TBC

R and R please, we need to know if we should continue. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi! It's us again! waves as usual the disclaimer is still the same…unfortunately…sigh

Disclaimer: the anime we're using for this fic; Hellsing, Gundam Wing, Fruits Basket, Yu Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, Weiss Kreuz, Gravitation, Trigun, Yu-Gi-Oh! and Naruto all belong to their respective creators. All we own are our own characters, a few pens and pencils and loads of notebooks. Please don't sue.

Notes: meh actions

'meh' thoughts

"meh" speaking

**Chapter 1:**

The exchange student

students murmuring

"Class, can I have your attention please!", Shigure-sensei tried shouting over all the noise.

noise dies down and everyone looks in front expectantly

"Hah! Thank you! Finally…", exclaimed Shigure-sensei. "Anyway, as I was trying to say, we have a new exchange student joining us today. Could you please come in dear?"

Haru's POV

'What new student? Since when do we get new students? …o yeah, that Fallen-dude was new…'

Alucard's POV

'Cool…a new student…fresh blood…' chuckles

doors open and a girl walks in

"…her name is,", Shigure-sensei said, looked at the new comer and squeeled: "DEMENTIA! OMG! It's you!"

Shigure-sensei launches himself at Dementia, she on the other hand just steps to the side and watches as Shigure-sensei smacks his face into the door.

"KYAA! Fuck!" screamed Haru, "Not her!"

At the same time a booming voice is heard from the back of the classroom. "BOOYA! It's her! Fuck! My Dementia!" shrieked Alucard.

Dementia's POV

'Hmm, Haru and Alucard? Here? Guess it's not gonna be so bad afterall. Hehe, let the games…begin.'

Normal POV

"Well Dementia," Shigure-sensei spoke, after peeling himself from the door. "If you could please take a seat, we are about to start." "Yes sensei…" replied Dementia and she walks towards Haru, sitting in the seat behind him, leans forward and whispers: "Miss me? Let the pranking begin…"

TBC

Read and Review please, we need to know if we're headed for the right direction.

Thanks


End file.
